<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it might as well rain until september by blurring_the_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115178">it might as well rain until september</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines'>blurring_the_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, No Beta, hurmour, in the rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the seven and dancing in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it might as well rain until september</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts">mikeyfangirl811</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is to mikeyfangirl811<br/>(i'm glad i met you)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's raining," Percy says, flopping down onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>They were on the Argo II, and none of them were on the deck (because of the fact that it was, well, raining)</p><p> </p><p>Leo sighs, "I'm bored,"</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing to do when it rains," Piper complains</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on. There's plenty of things we can do," Annabeth said.</p><p> </p><p>Jason nodded, "Yeah, like something productive. Not pranks." he added at Leo, Piper, and Percy's grins. Their faces fell. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Aww, come on, Jase," Leo complained</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shakes his head, adamant. They slouch back down in their seats. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have an idea," Percy says, slowly, smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...What?" Frank asks, hesitantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stands up and walks away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh...okay," Hazel says, frowning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A second later, the outside speakers are playing a song. The six still in the room exchange glances, before stepping outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's he doing?" Piper asks, over the rain</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annabeth shrugs, and a second later, Percy drops down from where he was adjusting the volume.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A second later, a song comes on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is this?" Leo asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy grins, "It might as well rain until September, "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hazel giggles, "I love this song," </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are we out here, though?" Jason asks</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Percy's grin widens, "We're gonna dance,"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Annabeth blinks at him, "You're kidding. It's raining."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Piper shrugs, "So? Come on," she says, grabbing Annabeth and Hazel's wrist, and dragging them out. Annabeth takes Percy with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boys follow reluctantly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Cause I stay home the whole day long and think of you, As far as I'm concerned each day's a rainy day, So it might as well rain until September" the girls are singing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rain is soaking them, but they're all laughing, and dancing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you know, darling, while your arms are out of reach. The summer isn't any friend of mine"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The song ends a few seconds later, but they don't care. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>